womenwikiaorg-20200214-history
Rixt Leddy
Rixt Leddy ( Nijmegen , May 5 1976 ) is a Dutch actress , best known for her role as Dian Alberts in the RTL soap Good Times, Bad Times . She is also known for her role as Yolande Hamecourt in regional television Wolfseinde . Content [ hide ] *1 Life and work **1.1 Private *2 Filmography **2.1 Television **2.2 Film Life and Work [ edit ] Leddy is on May 5th 1976 born as the daughter of actor John Leddy and his second wife Jannig Greijdanus . She has an older brother and an older sister Arne Roos. Arne has also worked in television as an art director. Older sister Rose is a sculptor. After high school Leddy attended the Theatre School of Utrecht , where she graduated in 2001. During her studies she had played a guest role in Wim T. Schippers ' We Are Home Again . Leddy had all the necessary theater experience when she and actor Karim Traïdia to Morocco went there to make a play. on the shelves Upon returning to the Netherlands Leddy worked together with actress Sanne Vogel . They came together to play HOP and were seen together in the Canary Films . After Bird she was with her father John to see in the play Here come the Leddy's . It was in the spring of 2005 when Leddy was asked for the role of Dian Alberts in the daily soap opera Good Times, Bad Times . The role of Dian meant her breakthrough with the general public. Leddy made between October 2005 and February 2008 a part of the regular cast. In the season 2005/2006 she combined the recordings at GTST with that of Paul Verhoeven's film Black Book , in which she performed the role of Anny. After her departure from the soap opera she got a small guest appearance in the fourth season of allots Gooische Women . Leddy was to see if the doctor herein Peter Paul Muller's character Martin Morero. In the same year she made her debut as an artist Yolande Hamecourt in the regional drama Wolfseinde . As of September 2010 is Rixt seen in the stage performance Zeeland Women. Commissioned by House Theatre production Zeelandia Nowadays Rixt also appeared in INDO circumstances in the Netherlands by the People's Opera House. Private [ edit ] Leddy is the mother of a daughter. Filmography [ edit ] Television [ edit ] Featuring: *Good times, bad times - Dian Alberts (2005-2008) *Wolfseinde - Yolande Hamecourt (2008-2010.2012) Guest starring: *We Are Home Again - Schoolgirl (Afl. Confrontations , 1994) *Gold Coast - Agneta (1999) *Gooische Women - Doctor Martin Morero (Afl. The Au-Pair , 2008) *The Co-Assistant - Rosanna Boomsma (Afl. The end is in sight , 2010) *Free Country - Photographer (2011) *Cops Maastricht - Detective Francesca Sale (afl Old and very Amok (2013) Movie [ edit ] *New shoes - Marlies (2004) *Jef - Rixt Leddy / Dian Alberts (2006) *Black Book - Anny (2006) Category:1976 births